Плен
by Mezzo morto
Summary: Спок не имеет понятия, как долго уже они сидят в этой тюрьме, как долго их пытают. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз говорил с Павлом - своим сокамерником. Он не знает, когда его разум окончательно сломается. Он просто надеется, что Джим скоро спасет их, потому что Павел долго не продержится. Как и сам Спок. Перевод "Captivancy" Sselene.


Время остановилось давным-давно, поглощенное пустотой, черной дырой небытия, вычеркнутое монотонностью дней, утратившее какой-либо смысл, потому что дни и ночи тянулись одинаково, как и недели, месяцы, а может быть, и года, и он не знал, течет ли все еще время. Бежит ли время по-прежнему, когда нет ничего, что могло бы указать на его бег? Он не мог заставить себя волноваться об этом.

Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз разговаривал со своим сокамерником или с их тюремщиками. Он даже не может вспомнить, когда последний раз смотрел на своего соседа по камере или когда последний раз вообще двигался. Он не может вспомнить, когда числовая последовательность, которую он повторял про себя, чтобы сохранить разум чистым, превратилась в бессмысленный набор букв и цифр, а может быть, и слов.

Он помнил, что раньше у него все было хорошо. Он выдержал все мучения, которые пришельцы смогли придумать, призывая всю свою вулканскую стойкость, чтобы пережить их. Он выдержал всю физическую боль и ментальные игры, и галлюцинации, и все виды пыток, которые приготовили для него пришельцы. Он должен был. Он должен был быть сильным и терпеть, чтобы пришельцы не сосредоточились на его сокамернике. Павел - всего лишь маленький хрупкий человек, он не сможет выжить в одиночку, он не сможет выдержать все эти пытки, он нуждается в нем, чтобы защищать его, спасать его и помогать ему фокусироваться на реальности. Он нуждается в нем. Когда Джим придет за ними, чтобы спасти их из этого заключения, он сможет рухнуть под весом всей своей боли, он сможет позволить Джиму утешить его, он сможет позволить ему увидеть, как вся его вулканская неприступность разваливается на кусочки. Он сможет позволить себе быть немного более человечным, немного более эмоциональным, и никто никогда не заикнется об этом. Но сейчас, сейчас ему нужно быть сильным. Для Павла. Он не может позволить этим пришельцам получить его, потому что Павел не выживет под их пытками, и его человеческий разум развалится по кусочку раньше, чем команда Энтерпрайза придет спасти их. Он должен защитить его.

Спок напрягся, когда услышал шаги в коридоре рядом с комнатой, где их держали. У их тюрьмы не было двери с вооруженной охраной или чем-то подобным; теоретически у них была полная свобода передвижения, они могли свободно покинуть свою тюрьму и уйти, сбежать, сделать все, что хотят. Теоретически. Но там были сотни или, может быть, тысячи пришельцев, и они были везде, что делало побег невозможным. Они пытались, но инопланетяне ловили их и наказывали, так что через некоторое время им пришлось отказаться от этих попыток. Они продолжали терпеливо ждать, когда друзья спасут их. Иногда тюремщики приходили и пытали их - пытали Спока, по большей части, но это было хорошо, так было лучше всего. Обычно они приходили бесшумно, быстро передвигаясь по полу с помощью своих двенадцати или тринадцати щупалец, но иногда они имитировали шаги гуманоидов, давая им ложную надежду. Им нравилось копаться у них в мозгу, возиться с их надеждами, это был просто еще один способ пытать их, заставлять их разумы крошиться и разваливаться.

Однажды они притворились Джимом и доктором МакКоем, и другими членами экипажа Энтерпрайза, и это было настолько реально, что они поверили в это. Ужас, когда они поняли, что это всего лишь иллюзия, заставил Павла сломаться и заплакать, и будь Спок просто человеком, наверное, он бы уже умер. Но они пережили и эту пытку. И они извлекли урок.

Он не был слишком удивлен, когда фигура капитана оказалась в его поле зрения.

- Спок!

Голос был в точности, как у Кирка, так же, как и его появление и его реакция: он казался точно таким же, как капитан, его Джим, не было ничего неправильного, ничего странного, ничего, что могло бы указать, что это не Джим. Он был намного реальнее, чем его первый призрак. Но он знал, что это не был его капитан, он знал, что это просто иллюзия, он знал, что не может верить ему. И он не верил.

- Спок... - поддельный Джим позвал его снова, и его беспокойство ощущалось таким настоящим на его коже, что он подумал, всего на мгновение, что может позволить себе поверить ему, даже если это не Джим. Он мог бы просто сдаться и позволить им сделать с собой все, что они хотят с ним сделать, потому что он так устал бороться, и эта иллюзия казалось такой похожей на его капитана. Но он не мог сдаться. Павел нуждается в нем.

- Спок, пожалуйста... посмотри на меня, Спок, поговори со мной...

Хотя Джим и закрыл ему почти все поле зрения, потому что он смотрел перед ним, изображая безразличие - которого на самом деле не было, - надеясь, что пришельцы скоро устанут, он мог заметить других людей - двух мужчин и женщину, - и он слышал слева, рядом с Павлом, голос МакКоя. Он немного напрягся, хотя и знал, что волноваться не о чем. Пусть Павел и был всего лишь человеком, и его хрупкий разум легко было сломать, но он помнил первую иллюзию, и он не поверит им, если этого не сделает Спок. Он не поддастся этому наваждению.

- Спок, пожалуйста... - чужой голос заставил его снова сконцентрироваться на человеке перед ним. Джим умолял его так, как никогда не делал его Капитан, но мог бы сделать, если бы было нужно. Именно так он бы говорил в подобной ситуации. Он почти слышал в этом голосе слезы, и что-то холодное скрутило желудок, и он с трудом подавил желание обнять и прижать к себе этого человека. Это была хорошая игра, возможно, даже лучшая из тех, что устраивали эти инопланетяне, но он был лучше. Он не был обычным человеком, он был вулканцем и он был лучше.

- Спок... - возможно, используя последний шанс, поддельный Джим еще больше приблизился, немного неуверенно хватая его за руку, будто опасаясь, что Спок может яростно отреагировать. Спок хотел это сделать, хотел оттолкнуть инопланетянина, но прикосновение заставило его похолодеть. Он не предвидел такой поворот событий, не подготовился к этому. Его тело как будто прошил электрический ток, заставляя его тело дрожать, но не это было самым неожиданным. Это прикосновение посылало в его мозг и сердце знакомые воспоминания, эмоции и чувства... все, что было в разуме его капитана. Пришельцы не могли подделать это.

Он посмотрел на Джима, разглядывал его, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, доказывающее, что он настоящий, что он здесь, и это действительно он. Ему не нужно было искать на его лице или в глазах, потому что его разум уже сказал ему, что он был в тюрьме очень долго и ему нужно увидеть Джима.

Он увидел его.

- Джим?.. - пробормотал он хрипло, потому что его голосовые связки почти забыли, как должны работать. Капитан улыбнулся самой яркой улыбкой, которую он или кто-нибудь еще когда-либо видел, и Спок почувствовал, как внутри растекается тепло: счастье, облегчение, радость. Он свободен. Павел и он свободны, Джим спас их. Ему хотелось плакать, но сейчас было не подходящее время.

- Да! - воскликнул Джим. - Да, Спок, это я, это Джим! Я здесь, мы все здесь, мы заберем вас домой, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Вы теперь спасены, ты меня понимаешь? Ты спасен. Мы нашли тебя. Ты в порядке? Тебе больно?

Спок колебался, пытаясь вернуть свою вулканскую невозмутимость, пытаясь взять себя в руки, хотя это было очень трудно, и все, чего он хотел - просто обнять своего капитана и никогда не отпускать, и плакать, и кричать, потому что он в безопасности, потому что Джим здесь, и им больше не нужно ни о чем волноваться...

- Я... в удовлетворительном состоянии, капитан, - сказал он, потому что еще не мог сдаться, потому что он должен сначала помочь Павлу. На корабле он будет плакать, и кричать, и обнимать Джима, но сейчас он не может.

- Павел... - прошептал он.

- Я не думаю, что он в порядке, - раздался в ответ голос МакКоя. Спок был удивлен, что услышал его, когда он говорил так тихо. - Я мог бы вколоть ему гипоспрей, чтобы мы могли поднять его на корабль, но не думаю, что это лучшая идея в его состоянии, - он вздохнул. - Но я не знаю, что еще можно сделать, он не говорит... я даже не уверен, что он слышит и видит меня. Я думаю, он сошел с ума, - он поколебался, взглянув в сторону вулканца. - Что... что они с вами делали?.. - спросил он, пытаясь скрыть свое беспокойство.

Спок не ответил, потому что у него не было на это времени и он не хотел думать о пытках, не сейчас. Повернувшись, он увидел мальчика, сидящего прямо, прижавшись спиной к стене, направив взгляд прямо на него и вцепившись руками в колени. Он не смотрел на него, может быть, несколько дней, может быть, меньше, а может, и больше, но он был уверен, что в последний раз, когда он видел его, мальчик сидел точно в такой же позе. Единственным отличием была щетина, покрывавшая его лицо и шею, но он не был абсолютно уверен насчет этого.

- Позвольте мне... - говорить было очень трудно, потому что он отвык от этого, и теперь его горло пылало. К тому же, он больше не знал, как выразить свои мысли словами, он не знал, как сказать, у него не было слов, чтобы объяснить, потому что он не задумывался о них уже очень долго. Но они как-то поняли его, и оба - и Джим, и МакКой - помогли ему подняться и подойти, или скорее упасть рядом с Павлом. Он встал на колени рядом с ним, тяжело дыша, потому что эта короткая прогулка далась ему тяжелее, чем он думал, и ноги болели. Но у него не было времени беспокоиться о себе. Он сжал руку русского в своих.

- Павел... - позвал он.

Мальчик моргнул пару раз, фокусируя взгляд, будто только проснулся от глубокого сна. В каком-то смысле так и было. Он посмотрел на него, подбирая слова несколько мгновений.

- Спок... - наконец пробормотал он надтреснутым из-за долгого молчания голосом.

- Это я, - подтвердил вулканец. - Павел, они здесь. Джим, МакКой... они здесь, они спасли нас, - объяснил он мягко и медленно, тщательно подбирая каждое слово. - Теперь мы можем вернуться на корабль и забыть об этом месте. Мы свободны, мы спасены. Это... это было трудно, но мы спасены, они спасли нас. Все будет в порядке.

Павел слушал его с пустым выражение, изредка моргая, повторяя некоторые его слова, беззвучно шевеля губами. В конце его небольшой речи он просто улыбнулся с грустью и нежностью, и такой огромной болью. Он легко коснулся кончиками пальцев чужого лица.

- Спок... - прошептал он. - Их здесь нет.

- Мы здесь! - крикнул Джим, падая на колени с другой стороны от мальчика, хватая его за руку, но тот даже не обратил на него внимания. - Павел, мы здесь! Мы здесь! Посмотри на меня, Павел, я здесь. Это я, Джим, я здесь, ты теперь в безопасности! Посмотри на меня!

- Они здесь, - повторил Спок, сильно сжав руку Павла. - Павел, в этот раз они настоящие. Они здесь. Джим здесь. Они здесь, чтобы забрать нас обратно на корабль, они здесь, чтобы спасти нас. Теперь все в порядке, Павел, теперь мы в безопасности.

Павел покачал головой, не отрывая взгляд от глаз Спока. Он притянул вулканца поближе, крепко обнимая его руками за плечи, закрывая глаза, тихо шепча в самое ухо.

- Все хорошо, Спок, все хорошо, - пробормотал он мягко. - Я здесь, мы здесь, вместе. Тебе не нужно волноваться, они больше не причинят тебе вреда, я не позволю им сделать это. Все хорошо. Я держу тебя, и я не собираюсь тебя отпускать, хорошо? Я держу тебя.

- Но они здесь! - закричал Спок, его горло сдавило от слез. - Это они. Это Джим. Это должен быть Джим, - он с трудом сглотнул, потому что не хотел заплакать, он не может плакать. Он должен быть сильным, он должен быть сильным для Павла. Он не может позволить Павлу увидеть его слезы, иначе тот будет волноваться. - Мне нужно, чтобы это был Джим. Это должен быть Джим.

- Это не он, - тихо, но твердо сказал Павел, крепче обнимая Спока. - Джима здесь нет, Спок, но не беспокойся, ладно? Я здесь. Я здесь. Они не навредят тебе, я не позволю им это сделать. Я буду защищать тебя. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться, я здесь. Здесь, - он повторял это, как колыбельную, нежно поглаживая его волосы. - Они больше не навредят тебе, - пообещал он.

Спок сглотнул слезы, взглянув направо.

Джима больше не было там.


End file.
